NYC, here we come!
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Glee club made it to Nationals in NYC. Finn can't stop thinking about Rachel and he makes a promise to himself that he will be with her by the end of there time in New York. It's better than it sounds. I hope you guys like it! Please review! 3


_**Author's Note: This is my second shot at writing a Glee fanfic! I hope you all like it! Please Review! 3 **_

The Glee Club was headed to NYC. They had been waiting for this for the whole year and it was finally time to go.

Rachel was awake at 6 o' clock sharp; she got undressed from her cupcake printed pajamas and started packing for Nationals. By 7 o' clock she was out the door, in her car and ready for her journey to NYC but something in the back of her mind was holding her back from driving to the school to leave. It was him. The thought of seeing his face for 3 days straight made her die a little inside. She still loved him.

Meanwhile, Finn was just waking up and he was anything but ready for this journey. His heart was broken and all he could do was think about her. It had been a while since they had even talked to each other. Rachel tried apologizing numerous times but she was rejected every time by him. He just couldn't trust her anymore, at least not now. All he wanted to do was be with her and hold her tiny frame in his arms again, he had always loved the difference in height between them; it made hugging her feel even more amazing.

Finn took a quick shower and packed up a few things for the 3 day journey. By 7:30am he was out the door and headed to McKinley High.

When they pulled up to the school all they could think about was one another. Finn was always on Rachel's mind, and Rachel was always on Finn's minds. It was killing them to walk together into the school in silence. They longed to hold each other again but he was just not ready. Yet…

When they got into the choir room they sat at opposite ends of the row of chairs. Mr. Shuester was smiling at them and all he could say was that he was proud. They had made it this far and there is no way that anyone was going to screw there Glee Club up. They were going to win.

After everybody was settled into the bus Mr. Shuester handed everyone their plane tickets. Everyone was whispering to each other to see if they were sitting together while Rachel and Finn sat in silence sitting across the aisle from one another studying the tickets hoping that they would sit next to each other. They both looked up from their tickets for a few moments and held each other's gaze. Finn gave her a crooked smile and she slowly looked away blushing because that smile always made her stomach tie up in knots because she thought it was so cute.

The bus ride to the airport was only about a half hour long and the glee club had been singing most of the way there but not Finn and Rachel, they silently stared out the window and admired the beautiful state of Ohio.

Going through security was a breeze and rounding up the Glee club to leave was easy. They all boarded the flight with smiles on their faces and they all were excited for the exciting days ahead.

They all took their seats and who sat down next to Rachel? Finn. At first she thought that this might be a good thing but then she thought about how they would probably sit in silence the whole way there. Which she thought would probably best but she still didn't want it. She was sitting with her iPod playing in her ears when she felt a familiar warmness brush by her arm. Finn nodded silently to her and gave her another crooked smile. She took her earphones out slowly and smiled her signature Rachel Berry smile. Finn started the conversation by talking about how nervous he was for Nationals. She reassured him that there was nothing to worry about and to just imagine that he was in the choir room singing to his classmates. He chuckled slightly and said; "That may be easy for you Rachel but it is going to take some major conditioning for me to get up there and sing in front of so many people."

She smiled and replied "Don't worry Finn, I've got your back."

He smiled at her with that adorable Finn Hudson smile that made her melt.

The rest of the flight was great. Rachel and Finn talked non-stop about nothing. It was just like old times. They both had that feeling of butterflies in their stomach whenever one of them would smile or laugh. They loved that feeling because it made them feel as if they were a couple again. And that's all they really wanted.

After leaving the airport they set off to their hotel.

Each person was paired up with one other person in a room. They had 6 different rooms.

Finn and Puck were next to Quinn and Rachel then there was Sam and Artie, Mercedes and Tina, Will and Mike and Brittany and Santana. They all liked there sleeping arrangements accept for Finn. Because I mean c'mon why wouldn't he? He had to sleep in the same room as his best friend that kissed the woman he loved. They hadn't talked since the incident with Rachel and Finn didn't mind that one bit. He hated him. He even thought about getting his roommate changed but didn't think it would be worth it since it was only 3 days.

After everybody had been settled into their temporary home for the next 3 days they had gotten the group together to go sight-seeing. They walked through the whole town admiring the big buildings, shinning lights, and all the people. They hadn't ever seen so many people in one place. They walked around for hours and Mr. Shuester had left them to rome the city on their own as long as they were back by 6 o' clock to rehearse for Nationals.

They had broken off into little groups of two or three and went sight-seeing for a few. Finn went with Rachel because he didn't want her to be walking around a big city like this all alone.

They went to have coffee in a quaint little cafe on the corner. They sat and talked for about 15 minutes when Rachel just blurted out "I'm sorry! I love you!" in the middle of Finn's story. She hadn't even remembered what he was talking about. All she could think about was how much she had hurt him and how much she wanted to make it right again. He had a very confused look on his face then. As soon as she said it, she had regretted it. She started to blush and got up and ran out of the café crying. All eyes of the people in the café were on him. He was slightly embarrassed but he didn't care anymore. He got up and ran out of the café searching the streets frantically for Rachel. He ran straight for about 5 minutes until he finally spotted her up ahead in a crowd of people. She was trying to carefully shift through all the people around her and she was saying sorry to each person she hit. After a while though, she didn't care who she hit. She just wanted to be back at the hotel. Finn caught up to her after 5 more minutes of trying to get through the crowd. When he finally got to her he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her out of the crowd to the side of a building so that there weren't so many people around. He tightly gripped around her neck hugging her so that she couldn't run away. When he was satisfied he pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Rachel, I know things haven't exactly been great between us these past few weeks but I want you to know that in spite of everything I never stopped loving you, I never stopped thinking about you, I never stopped wanting you. You really hurt me and I know I really hurt you too but I needed time to cope with my feelings. I still love you, Rachel. I always will" He had such compassion in her eyes and all she could do was cry harder. She had never stopped loving him either and she never meant to hurt him.

Rachel looked up at him smiling wide with tears streaming down her face and said; "I love you too, Finn. I never stopped either. I know what I did was wrong and I will never, ever hurt you like that again. I was just so full of hurt and anger that I couldn't even think straight." She kept babbling on but she was quickly silenced by the touch of hip soft lips capturing hers.

The kiss was passionate and long. Their love for each other had never been stronger than at that moment. After the kiss had ended they embraced one another and stood there for what felt like forever in the warmness of each other's arms. It felt so right.

After their long hug they held each other's gaze, smiling like idiots for only a few seconds before Rachel's cell phone chimed in ruining the prefect moment.

It was Mr. Shuester. She answered the phone with a smile on her face and a new sense of confidence in her voice. She said, before Mr. Shuester could speak; "I know were late but we'll be there in less than 5 minutes." He replied; "Alrighty, we'll see you then." You could tell there was a smile on his face when he spoke through the phone. She hung up and grabbed Finn's hand and started walking. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. When they broke from one another's embrace he smiled wide at her and said; "We better get going or Mr. Shue is going to be mad." She smiled and nodded silently.

They ran hastily down the streets hand-in-hand and were in the huge performance hall in about 5 minutes or less. They walked up to the stage with each other and the rest of the Glee Club giddily smiled back at them.

They're opening number for Nationals would be Empire State of Mind by Alicia Keys and Jay-Z so they had to get rehearsing if they wanted to win.

Everybody took their assigned spots on stage and started singing….

_yeah_

_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn._

_Now I'm down in Tribeca._

_Right next to DeNiro_

_But I'll be hood forever_

_I'm the new Sinatra_

_And since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere_

_(Yeah they love me everywhere)_

_I used to cop in Harlem_

_All of my Dominicanos (Hey yo)_

_Right there off of Broadway_

_Brought me back to that McDonalds_

_Took it to my stash spot_

_560 State Street_

_Catch me in the kitchen like Simmons whipping Pastry_

_Cruising down 8th street_

_Off-white Lexus_

_Driving so slow _

_(but BK, it's from Texas!) _

_Me I'm out that BedStuy_

_Home of that boy Biggie_

_now I live on Billboard_

_and I brought my boys with me_

_Say what up to Ta-ta_

_Still sipping Mai Tais_

_Sitting courtside_

_Knicks and Nets give me high-5_

_N**ga, I be Spiked out_

_I could trip a referee_

_...tell by my attitude that I'm MOST DEFINITELY FROM..._

_New York!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York!_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_I made you hot n-gga,_

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,_

_sh-t I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can,_

_you should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip tho,_

_but I got a gang of n-ggas walking with my clique though,_

_welcome to the melting pot,_

_corners where we selling rocks,_

_Afrika bambaataa sh-t,_

_home of the hip hop,_

_yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back,_

_for foreigners it ain't fitted act like they forgot how to act,_

_8 million stories out there and they're naked,_

_city it's a pity half of y'all won't make it,_

_me I gotta plug a special and I got it made,_

_If Jeezy's payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade,_

_3 dice cee-lo_

_3 card marley,_

_Labor Day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,_

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade,_

_long live the king yo,_

_I'm from the Empire State thats…_

_In New York!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York!_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_Welcome to the bright light.._

_Lights is blinding,_

_girls need blinders_

_so they can step out of bounds quick,_

_the side lines is blind with casualties,_

_who sip the lite casually, then gradually become worse,_

_don't bite the apple Eve,_

_caught up in the in crowd,_

_now you're in-style,_

_and in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out,_

_the city of sin is a pity on a whim._

_good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them,_

_Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,_

_everybody ride her, just like a bus route,_

_Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin,_

_and Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends,_

_came here for school, graduated to the high life,_

_ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,_

_MDMA got you feeling like a champion,_

_the city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien_

_New York!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York!_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_One hand in the air for the big city,_

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,_

_no place in the World that can compare,_

_Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh_

_come on, come,_

_yeah,_

_New York!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York!_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

At the end of the song Rachel and Finn looked at each other breathing heavy and smiling the widest smiles they had ever smiled before.

_**Author's Note: I hope everybody liked this. I know I dragged it out a little bit but it was the best I could do. This idea just came to me and I am pretty proud of the way it's written. This is my second story and I hope I'm getting better at writing! :D **_

_**Please Review! 3**_


End file.
